


Esperando por tu amor

by AilenChioRochy



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice - NEXT GENERATION [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilenChioRochy/pseuds/AilenChioRochy
Summary: Emil esperaría, esperaría todo lo que hubiese que esperar para que Michelle se diera cuenta de su amor y le correspondiera. Porque su amor es fuerte y puro, no hay necesidad de apresurarse: Michelle sería suyo. Así como él era del italiano.
Relationships: Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola
Series: Yuri!!! On Ice - NEXT GENERATION [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897306
Kudos: 1





	1. Empezando a amarte

Se conocieron cuando se estaba llevando a cabo la competencia de los Cuatro Continentes. Emil había ido como debutante senior con 16 años recién cumplidos. Michelle tenía 20 y tenía una muy buena racha esa temporada.

El checo recuerda haberse quedado embobado viendo su interpretación. Y Michelle se sorprendió con la destreza del rubio. En la fiesta después del evento mantuvieron una charla amena. Emil descubrió que el italiano no era muy social y Michelle secretamente disfruto de la alegre espontaneidad del checo.

A partir de entonces jamás veías a uno sin el otro, en tanto compartieran pista. Aunque la actitud del joven de ojos violetas era irritante para con el de ojos azules, siempre tenía una sonrisa y un abrazo a la hora de despedirse de Emil cuando llegaba la hora de volver a sus respectivos países.

************************

—Vamos por unos tragos, Emil. —la voz apagada de Michelle se colo en la habitación del checo apenas entro en ella.

—Claro, Micky. Pero... —el ojiazul lo miro preocupado, — ¿porque esa cara?

—Aquí no, Por favor. —la mirada suplicante del italiano, apremio a Emil para tomar su campera y salir rápido del hotel.

Estaban en Barcelona, la final del Grand Prix ya concluida y el banquete había sido la noche anterior. Michelle había acudido junto a su hermana y el checo, pero no pudo beber nada por culpa del ruso mayor quien emborracho a su prometido para que bailara de nuevo. Fue divertido, no lo negaría, pero necesitaba un trago o explotaría en llanto.

Caminaron por unas cuantas calles antes de entrar a un bar que llamo su atención. El ambiente tranquilo y la suave música los alentó a tomar una apartada mesa para mayor comodidad. La camarera tomo su pedido y, tras unos minutos de cómodo silencio, les dejo sus tragos con algunos snacks.

— ¿Bien, me dirás que pasa o tengo que adivinar? —la cálida sonrisa del ojiazul cautivo por unos segundos al italiano. Quien sacudió un poco su cabeza para despejarse.

—Me duele estar tan distante de Sara. —soltó el ojivioleta, frustrado consigo mismo.

— Oh, Micky...—lo miro enternecido—, por supuesto que sí. Recién están tomando distancia. Va a ser difícil al principio, pero veras que todo será mejor conforme pase el tiempo. 

La dulce y comprensiva sonrisa de Emil calo hondo en el pecho de Crispino y, sin darse cuenta, lanzo un comentario que llevaba bastante tiempo en su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo si yo no siempre te trato bien? —su voz sonó culpable y apagada.

Emil se sonrojo y bajo la mirada a su vaso. Su cabeza y corazón peleando por decir o no su secreto mejor guardado. _Tal vez..._

—No sé qué sería de mi si no estuvieras... Gracias, Emil. Siempre has estado allí para mí. —las manos del moreno tomaron las pálidas del checo. Ambos corazones retumbando cual tambores. Emil no daba crédito a la bella sonrisa que le era dedicada—. Con Sara perdimos a nuestro padre siendo muy pequeños, y cuando te conocimos solo había pasado unas dos semanas de la muerte de nuestra madre. Fuiste un gran pilar para que no cayera en la desesperación, siempre sacándome sonrisas y carcajadas... Cuando metía la pata con mi hermana, eras tu quien me hacía recapacitar; cuando el peso era muy grande para mi ahí estabas tú para sostenerme: Gracias, en serio, no cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Te debo tanto...

—No. Micky... —las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos, conmovidos por las palabras de su amigo, — no tienes que agradecerme, cualquiera lo habría...

—No, Emil. —le sonrió dulcemente secando su rostro con delicadeza, —la gente es cruel, no les importa los asuntos de los demás. Y yo tuve la suerte de conocer alguien con un corazón de oro así que... Gracias. 

Michelle se levantó un poco de su asiento y planto un beso delicado en la mejilla de su amigo. Emil cerro los ojos disfrutando del aroma de su querido italiano sintiendo unas mariposas salvajes revolotear en su estómago y sus mejillas encenderse como nunca. El gesto duro unos cuantos segundos hasta que el ojivioleta volvió a su lugar mirando divertido el rostro ajeno.

— Te ves adorable, Emil. —y soltó una carcajada alegre que volvió a la realidad al otro. 

— Es que ¡Micky! Jamás habías sido tan lindo conmigo, estoy feliz. —sus ojos brillaban tanto que el italiano se perdió por unos minutos en ese mar de estrellas.

— ¿Ves porque tengo que agradecerte, entonces? Y disculparme por ser tan grosero contigo, en serio lo siento. Eres mi único amigo y te trato así... —bajo la cabeza, apenado, sin ver la mueca triste que se formó en el rostro ajeno al escuchar la palabra amigo.

— ¿Qué tal si te perdono, acepto tu agradecimiento y zanjamos el tema? —le propuso para que no se notara su dolor. _De nada sirve que le digas nada, él no te corresponderá..._ fue el funesto y certero pensamiento.

— ¿Sebes, si sigues así... me terminare de enamorar de ti? —le dijo con un suspiro—. Probablemente sería lo que necesito, depositar mi amor en alguien en quien confió con mi alma y sé que no va a dañarme.

Emil podía escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón contra sus oídos, como si en cualquier momento este se fuera a salir de su pecho. Tenía una mezcla rara entre felicidad, miedo, expectación y nervios ¿acaso tendría un infarto?

_Micky no puede ser tan inocente ¡¿es que no se da cuenta de lo que sus palabras logran hacer en mí?! Me voy a volver loco, si no hago algo... tal vez esta sea mi oportunidad._

—Michelle. —el rostro del checo se volvió serio, alertando al otro—. No sé si es correcto que haga esto en un momento así, pero explotare si no lo hago. —Emil se levantó de su lugar y se sentó al lado del italiano, quien lo miraba extrañado y curioso—. Siempre te he amado, desde aquel día en que me sonreíste por primera vez hasta este mismo instante en donde tus ojos acumulan las lágrimas que te empeñas en no soltar. —le acaricio la mejilla derecha mientras apretaba las manos ajenas con la izquierda —. Amo cada parte de ti, tus gruñidos al espantar a un nuevo pretendiente de tu hermana; hasta la tímida carcajada que lanzas cuando aún no entras en confianza pero que aun así es auténtica.

—E-Emil... —el ojivioleta estaba conmovido, la forma en que el otro lo trataba mientras le decía todas esas cosas, el brillo astronómico de esos ojos al mirarlo _¿Como no pudo verlo antes? ¿Como quedar indiferente ante algo tan bonito?_ Michelle no era dado a cursilerías, pero Emil siempre lograba desmoronar su forma de ser. Volviéndolo una persona diferente _¿Acaso estaba ya enamorado, y recién ahora se daba cuenta?_ La respuesta parecía ser afirmativa.

—Michelle Crispino ¿me dejarías ser tu novio?

—Si.


	2. A la espera de ti

**_PoV's Emil_ **

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda y más mierda! ¡¿Como es que algo así le pasaba a él?! Se quería tirar de los cabellos hasta quedarse calvo. Pero es que ¡en serio! ¡¿Realmente podía estar en peor situación?!_

_Ok, recapitulemos. Pongamos las cosas en orden._

_Llevaba un año y tres meses conociendo a los hermanos Crispino. Se había encariñado mucho con Sara y cayo enamorado de Michelle. Hasta allí todo bien ¿no? Entonces ¡¿Por qué su mala suerte hizo acto de presencia justo cuando estaba por confesarse?!_

_Lo planeo con gran esmero, invito a su querido Micky a una agradable velada (aprovechando esa final en Moscu), le pidió a su cuñada que los dejara solos un poco y preparo un bonito ramo de flores para su chico. Todo parecía ir viento en popa (a pesar de los notorios nervios del italiano) y, entonces, Micky le lanzo esa estúpida frase que lo hizo quedar en shock:_

**_"No pienses que con esto me has ganado, Nekola: jamas te dejare quedarte con ella."_ **

_¿En serio alguien era tan cerrado como para no ver lo que está enfrente de sus ojos?_

_Bueno, Micky. Sera como quieras, te esperare. Esperare a que tus ojos se abran y la venda caiga, aun si tengo que esperar toda una vida. Con mis acciones te diré lo que mi corazón se muere por gritarte a la cara, solo espero que no me desprecies cuando mis labios consigan decirte mi más sincero sentir._

******

—¡Emil! —un grito me devolvió a la realidad.

Tuve que sacudir un poco la cabeza para despejar ese recuerdo y centrarme en el presente. Mire nuevamente al frente para encontrar la mueca de desconcierto en mi italiano y, muy escondida, la preocupación por el lapso de despiste que me invadió.

—Estoy bien, Micky. Solo recordé la vez que estábamos en Moscu... —mi rostro alegre seguro se vio opocado por una nostalgia agridulce.

—Oh... ¿la velada? Fue realmente hermosa... —susurro mi hermoso chico de piel de caramelo con un brillo delicado en sus ojos, desviando la mirada. 

_No Micky, no me dejes sin esas joyas que traes por ojos._

—¿Te gusto? —tomé el mentón ajeno y lo hice voltear a mirarme a los ojos. Seguro de que la sorpresa se dejaba ver en los míos, mezclándose un poco con el dolor que la indiferencia del rostro amado en aquella ocasión me ocasiono.

—Ciertamente, Emil. —la pena invadió rápidamente el rostro de mi dulce Micky, logrando que suspirara enamorado—. Lo siento mucho si no di la impresión, estaba muy nervioso... y ya sabes que me cierro cuando eso pasa.

—Eso lo sé ahora, entonces no tenía ni idea... debiste decirme. —le mire con reproche, bastante molesto por cómo me había sentido tras ese día. 

—Lo sé, nunca me comporte bien contigo... —los ojos de mi italiano brillaban con culpa y añoranza, — no sé cómo alguien como tú se fijó en alguien como yo. 

—¡Micky, hey! —lo abrace con fuerza, mientras el enojo disminuía, le enternecía la inseguridad del otro y estaba muy dispuesto a alejarla—. Tú no tienes nada de malo, tu carácter es algo rudo por todo lo que pasaste. Pero eso no quita que sea todo de ti, hay mucho de Michelle Crispino que se puede amar. ¿No te acabo de decir hace un rato que amo todo de ti?

Micky se sonrojo a mas no poder, haciéndome el ser más feliz del mundo.

—En aquel entonces ya te quería y estaba por declararme, pero... —fui interrumpido por un desconcertado (y precioso) gritito de mi amado.

—¡Oh por Dios! —y se tapó el rostro con sus manos. 

_Como es posible que me enamore más de lo que ya estoy, me va a volver loco._

—Jajajaja, Micky eres adorable. 

—¡Pero que idiota he sido! ¡No te rías, es serio!

—Ya paso, mi amor. Ahora estoy muy feliz de... — _"que finalmente estemos bien y juntos. "_ Al menos eso era lo que estaba por decir cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos.

_¿Puedes escuchar mi corazón, Micky? ¿O soy solo yo el que puede? ¿Estoy soñando? ¡Mierda, no me despierten! Me estas besando, tan dulce y tan apasionado... Eres mi adicción, amor mio. Y al fin puedo decir que lo eres: Mio, mi amado Micky._

*****

Habían salido del bar, caminando tranquilos y en un cómodo silencio de regreso al hotel. Subieron hasta la habitación que compartían, se sentaron en el balcón y empezaron a charlar. En medio de esta, Emil se queda viendo a la nada y su compañero le grita para volverlo en sí. Una cosa lleva a la otra, entonces el checo suelta las palabras "mi amado" y Michelle Crispino, incapaz de suprimir la euforia que lo invade, no puede hacer otra cosa que besarlo. Trasmitirle con ese simple gesto, que lo está haciendo muy feliz y que desea con cada fibra de su ser ese amor tan puro y sincero. Michelle siente la imperiosa necesidad de entregarse a esos brazos, sin segundas intenciones más que devolver el cariño dado por el otro. Porque por primera vez ya no se siente confuso, ni solo ni mucho menos perdido: en los brazos jóvenes ha encontrado una paz y una alegría muy difícil de describir. 

Y se besan por largo rato, dejando salir sus sentimientos más profundos. No hacen más, por el momento no necesitan nada más. Solo ese instante, donde sus corazones se alzan sobre una muchedumbre uniéndose.

Emil Nekola finalmente a obtenido su recompensa: la espera finalizo, si bien no fue larga, fue dolorosa. Y ya no habría fuerza alguna que pudiera separarlo del hombre de ojos violetas.

Esa noche, en la oscuridad, las enormes sonrisas fueron más que evidente. En camas aparte, pero sintiéndose más juntos que nunca antes, se desearon buenas noches. Dispuestos a enfrentar todo lo que trajera el día siguiente, en tanto estuvieran juntos nada podría separarlos: ni siquiera la distancia que enfrentarían al volver a sus respectivos países, unos días más tarde.

**_Porque si ya he esperado por ti estos dos años, puedo hacerlo por unos meses más: Mi amado italiano de ojos amatistas, mi gruñón y tierno Micky._ **


	3. Adueñándome de tu corazón

El tiempo paso volando y los hermanos Crispino ya estaban de vuelta en su tierra natal. Sara, quien había notado decaído a su mellizo, decidió prepararle su postre favorito (el segundo plato que sabía hacer) aprovechando que no quería salir de casa hasta el siguiente día. Michelle, mientras tanto, acomodaba las cosas de la maleta en sus respectivos lugares. Apenas pasaron unas horas de que se despidiera del checo y ya estaba extrañándolo horrores. Sin embargo, su celular estaba muerto y Emil no tenía portátil para hacer una vídeo llamada mientras viajaba de vuelta a su país. Tenía que esperar hasta la noche, o tal vez a mañana, si quería comunicarse con su novio.

_Novio... qué raro suena, se siente extraño, pero al mismo tiempo es como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Como si siempre hubiese sido así... ¿Qué embrujo usaste conmigo, Emil? Jajajaja jamas creí que me sentiría tan feliz por algo._

La sonrisa enorme de su rostro logra sorprender a su hermana, quien se le acerca con dos platitos de postre para ver la televisión juntos.

—¿Puedo saber que te tiene tan contento, Micky? —le mira curiosa. Él la observa por unos minutos y decide contarle solo lo esencial: ya era tiempo de poner un poco de privacidad entre ellos.

—Emil Nekola y yo estamos saliendo. —los brillosos ojos violetas idénticos a los suyos le sonríen feliz—. Y espero que tu encuentres a quien amar también.

Cualquiera diría que esa última frase no viene a cuento, pero los hermanos saben bien que significa y Sara no puede estar más contenta (y aliviada, dicho sea de paso). Abraza a su mellizo con lágrimas contenidas, saboreando la dicha de sentirse libre finalmente; como si una cuerda invisible se hubiera cortado al fin, dejándolos con su individualidad y listos para disfrutar de sus caminos por separados, pero sin perder el lazo familiar que los une. Un bello sentimiento que es tan nuevo como esperanzador, Sara está temblando de la emoción mientras Michelle logra captar todo lo que su conciencia había alejado por miedo y, que ahora, logra entender y aceptar de buena gana sabiendo que todo estaría bien: era hora de dejar volar a su hermana, después de todo _¿no merecían ambos una nueva oportunidad de ser felices?_

En otra parte del mundo, un rubio de ojos azules lograba bajar del avión y divisar a su querida madre y su pequeño hermano. Con una sonrisa y los brazos extendidos, Emil se les acerca. 

*********************

Paso todo el día ventilando su casa, junto a su hermana. Y sin darse cuenta la noche se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Estaba exhausto cuando se fue a la cama y prendió su laptop para revisar mejor sus redes y llamar a su checo. No le sorprendió ver las alegres fotos del joven tailandés o las imágenes de felinos del muchacho ruso, ni siquiera se inmuto al ver la acaramelada selfie del japonés con el ruso mayor. Pero muy diferente fue ver a su Emil en un comedor sonriendo a la cámara mientras era besado en la mejilla por una mujer que, según recordaba de las charlas con su actual pareja, era su madre a todas luces: piel bronceada, ondulantes cabellos rojizos, pomposos accesorios, y una eterna mirada alegre y despreocupada. No distaba mucho de su hijo mayor, se mirará por donde se mirará.

Suspiró embobado, amando la sonrisa ajena con más fuerza a cada minuto que pasaba. _Cómo es que se podía querer así..._ No entiende, pero agradecería a quien fuera por lo que está viviendo. Es inmensamente afortunado y feliz, confía en Emil y sabe que ha hecho bien. No se arrepiente, siente su corazón revolucionado.

Mira nuevamente la foto, le da like y comenta con un emoticón. Es la primera vez que hace tal cosa, pero no le importa que los demás patinadores vean el corazón con el perrito sonrojado y saquen conclusiones. No tenía por qué ocultar su noviazgo y menos estar preocupado de que los descubran los medios. No está haciendo nada malo y es feliz _¿por qué no gritarlo?_

Michelle estaba emocionado y su nueva forma de ver las cosas le hicieron notar su excesivo amor por Sara. No era sano ni bueno para ninguno de los dos, pero afortunado él que tenía a Emil para hacerlo entrar en razón. 

_Otra vez tú, ¿eh? Me es imposible reflexionar sin que aparezcas en mi mente. Realmente ¿o estoy loco o muy enganchado? Realmente no sabría decir que me pasa, siento tanto y todo pasa tan rápido... ¿Y si estoy confundido? No quiero que Emil lo pase mal, ya bastante tuvo que aguantar por mi..._

Mas ese pensamiento se derrumba por sí solo, su corazón no duda y, por increíble que parezca, su cabeza tampoco. Se siente libre, sin miedo y, por primera vez en su vida, siente lo que siente en el hielo (sin estar realmente sobre este): plena felicidad, este es su camino. Esto es lo que quiere, lo que siempre busco en su hermana y por obvias razones no obtuvo de ella. No hay tiempo para la duda, sabe con el corazón que si las cosas se ponen difíciles Emil y él lo pueden solucionar hablando. Es su momento, la hora de ellos dos.

_Y hablando de Roma, una videollamada de mi checo favorito._

**"Hey Micky! ¿Cómo fue el viaje? ¿Todo bien en casa?"** la sonriente cara del ojiazul le apareció apenas aceptó la llamada.

 **"Bien, tuvimos que limpiar un poco, pero nada más. ¿Sabes...? Te extrañe."** El sonrojo del italiano conmueve a su pareja.

**"Te amo, Michelle. Con más fuerza cada día."**

**"Estoy muy seguro que no me falta mucho a mi para responder igual, pero podrías contenerte no?"** Apenado, cubre la mitad de su cara y voltea de lado.

**"Me enternece verte así, me siento muy feliz."**

**"Yo igual."** lo mira de vuelta con una radiante sonrisa en la cara.

**"Micky, le he hablado a mi madre de ti y quiere conocerte. ¿Te aparecería pasar pascuas con nosotros?"**

Y el corazón no puede estar más lleno.

**"Me encantaría."**


	4. Nuestro felices para siempre

\- ¡Micky!

La voz alegre de su novio le llegó de entre el mar de gente. Hacía unos días había llegado al hogar de la familia Nekola, había conocido a su suegra y cuñado hace unas horas justo cuando a Emil se le ocurrió visitar el centro comercial del pueblo. Mismo en el cual actualmente se encontraba perdido. Afortunadamente, no por mucho tiempo, solo lo suficiente como para encontrar un bonito lugar donde comprar un regalito a su checo.

_Y decir que yo jamás solía dar regalos esporádicos, ja ¿Quién me ha visto y quién me ve?_

El muchacho de ojos violetas volteo con una sonrisa a su novio, en cuanto este le alcanzo. Jadeando por la carrera, Emil se sentó a su lado respirando más calmado.

-Te dije que no te alejaras mucho, jajajaja.

-Lo intente, pero salió mucha gente del vasar como para no perderme.

-Tranquilo Micky, no pasa nada... al menos no tienes ocho años.

\- ¿Acaso eso es un guiño a tu infancia? jajaja

-No, para nada.

Sin embargo, la mirada apenada y algo culpable lo delataba, Michelle lo veía tan tierno de esa manera que no se contuvo más y le planto un dulce beso en los labios. Emil se derritió, amando esa nueva soltura de quien hasta hace poco fue su mejor amigo. El tiempo se detuvo, solo ellos importaban y así pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que Michelle le pidió de volver y Emil, con su típico brillo en los ojos, lo guio de vuelta al hogar.

***********************

El resto del día fue una interesante forma de ver a Emil en su papel de anfitrión, ya que se encargaba de guiar a los turistas que llegaban al hotel hasta sus habitaciones. Fue una faceta divertida de ver, aunque no pudo ni quiso evitar ayudar a su suegra con la limpieza de los cuartos que se despejaban por un rato.

Entrada la noche ayudo con la cena y distribución de las mesas, lo que sacaba sonrisas alegres de su amado y aprobatorias de su cuñado. Cuando fue la hora de comer para ellos, ya no había inquilino alguno fuera de sus habitaciones. La pequeña familia disfruto un momento ameno con él antes de que cada quien fuera a su cuarto a descansar.

******************

Emil y Michelle estaban sentados en el pequeño balcón del cuarto del más joven tomados de la mano. Miraban el cielo en donde cuyas estrellas brillaban deslumbrantes junto a la luna de esa fresca noche de pascua.

Aprovechando el hermoso momento, el italiano le tendió una bolsa de regalo a su pareja que lo miraba cual niño pequeño. Con gran alegría y curiosidad, Emil tomo el paquete y lo fue desenvolviendo bajo la mirada tranquila del hombre de ojos violetas.

Cuando el joven termino de sacar el papel, la alegría y ternura se deja ver en los ojos brillosos de color azul.

-Oh, Micky...

-Dale cuerda, anda. Que vi cómo la mirabas desde la vitrina.

\- Amo las cajas musicales, mi abuela las hacía y me lego su pasión por ellas. Entre más artesanal sea, más hermosa me parece... Y esta es perfecta.

Emil abrazó feliz a su novio y llevó la cajita hasta el buró donde la dejo encendida. La cálida música que salía parecía evocar tiempos antiguos y mágicos. Michelle veía a su pareja con mucho cariño, sintiendo la calidez de su pecho acelerar su corazón.

Pronto empezaron a bailar, disfrutando del bello momento, compartiendo dulces besos y suaves caricias. Ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro, perdidos en el bello momento que estaban viviendo. Jamás habían sido más felices, estaban brillando como estrellas en el firmamento.

Poco a poco, Michelle se va deslizando desde el centro de la recamara a la cama doble, con la mirada aun puesta en su amado checo. Emil capta la intención y se alegra de la confianza de su pareja. Sabe que este es un gran paso, y no planea arruinarlo. Al llegar hasta su destino, y vuelven a besarse, esta vez, con una pasión más carnal.

-Quiero hacerlo, quiero que seamos uno.

-Seré cuidadoso, amor mío.

-Lo sé, confío en ti.

Con suaves caricias, las ropas se van desperdigando por el suelo. Emil lame el cuello ajeno mientras las manos del italiano recorren sus muslos. Michelle gime cuando su lóbulo es atacado con fuerza, sus piernas flaquean y cae de espaldas sobre el lecho llevando al hombre de ojos azules con él. Las manos ajenas se cuelan en su bóxer acariciando las nalgas del mayor, Michelle lame el pecho ajeno logrando arrancar un gemido de Emil al pasar por los pezones.

Las respiraciones llegan a un punto en donde se escuchan entrecortadas, las pieles sudan y las erecciones lastiman dentro de su prisión. Emil se separa un poco de su chico, contempla su faz por un momento perdido en sus ojos como galaxias, y se estira al cajón de la mesa de luz. Saca un tarro pequeño de lubricante y un condón nuevo, Michelle le da la aprobación y el prosigue. Se saca finalmente su ropa interior, su miembro totalmente erecto deja al otro sin aliento, toma la cintura del elástico de Michelle y tira para sacarlo también.

-Vaya, mi amor. Estas tan bien dotado como yo.

La voz sugerente y traviesa del checo altera las hormonas del italiano, haciendo que se sonroje violentamente. Emil carcajea feliz, amaba verlo así. Tomo con cuidado las piernas de su chico de piel morena y las coloco sobre sus hombros. Con suma delicadeza y amor, beso sus labios, al tiempo que lo preparaba. Acaricio despacio su orificio al principio y, muy poco a poco, iba adentrando el primer dedo. Michelle se quejó evidentemente, pero no se hizo para atrás en ningún momento confiando en su pareja.

Estuvieron unos minutos hasta que llegó la hora de dilatar con lubricante, Emil se embadurno tres dedos y los fue metiendo de apoco, al tiempo que repartía besos en todo el pecho ajeno. Método que funciono para distraer al joven de ojos violáceos, por lo menos hasta que llegó el momento de ir más allá. Emil se puso el condón con maestría y lo lleno del contenido del tarro, preguntando con la mirada si quería que continuara. A lo que obtuvo como respuesta unas caderas inquietas y una sonrisa amorosa, Michelle estaba listo.

Al principio dolió, Michelle no lo negaría, pero su novio fue comprensivo y paciente. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y balbuceos incoherentes una vez ambos estuvieron cómodos. Les dieron rienda suelta a sus pasiones y tuvieron una noche inolvidable. Sus cuerpos unidos, al igual que sus corazones; sus vidas jamás volverían a ser la misma. Su amor finalmente saldría a la luz y ya no estarían tan solos, juntos encontraron una nueva motivación para sus rutinas de patinaje.

******************

-Entonces, señores Nekola-Crispino... ¿están seguros de este paso?

-Lo estamos, señor juez.

-Bien, entonces: Por el poder envestido en mi por la Corte Suprema de Barcelona, oficialmente declaro a la menor de edad Dorothy parte de la familia Nekola-Crispino. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, caballeros. -la sonrisa del juez hizo reír a la pequeña niña pelirroja de un año y medio.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Todos estaban allí, amigos y familiares. Sara y su hijo recién nacido junto a Mila (con quien pronto se casaría), la madre y el hermano de Emil, los cuatro Nikiforov-Katsuki (las gemelas con sus coletas despeinadas), los tres Altin-Plisetki (a pesar de los años, Otabek se veía igual de serio), Phichit y Seung-Gil con la dulce Salome, Georgi y su familia llorando emocionados, entre otros. Michelle y Emil sintiéndose afortunados de tenerlos, y ahora inmensamente felices por incluir a sus vidas a la pequeña que estaba con ellos.

-Bueno, Dory ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar todos juntos?

El gorjeo feliz del infante lleno de ternura el ambiente y los corazones de sus, ahora, padres.

-Papi, ¿Dory también se unirá al equipo de patinaje?... parece muy chiquita como para hacerlo -la voz dulce de Tamao resuena en la recepción, una vez ya todos a punto de salir del recinto.

\- Oh cariño, no. Es muy temprano para eso. -le responde amoroso Yuuri.

-Tendremos que esperar para un nuevo miembro, ¿no? -interrumpió Kyomi.

-Si, señoritas. -sonrío alegre Victor-. Mientras, tenemos más Yuuri para nosotros.

Los cuatro se rieron por la ocurrencia del albino mayor.

Yuri volteo a su hija y suspiro, Mikka le tenía pavor al hielo desde que se cayó la última vez que visitaron a sus amigos en Japón y, desde entonces, no quería saber nada con el patinaje. Otabek capto la mirada de su esposo y sonrío amoroso. Si bien ambos deseaban que su descendencia siguiera sus pasos, tampoco pensaban obligar a su niña a hacer algo que no le gustaba.

Emil veía todo desde el fondo del grupo y miro curioso a la pequeña en brazos de su esposo.

\- ¿Y tú, mi pequeño tomatito, con que talento nos sorprenderás?

-Sea lo que sea, la apoyaremos siempre. Es su vida, ella decidirá a su tiempo que hacer.

-Ni yo lo habría dicho mejor, mi vida.   
  


Así, todos salieron a comer y disfrutar el día. Felices y juntos, como la gran familia que eran.   
  



End file.
